


For Them

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Written for the Women Wanted Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Flash fiction prompt for the Women Wanted zine.Tashigi is ready this time.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fiction piece written for the Women Wanted Zine. The prompt was Protect, word count goal 350 or less.  
> I love Tashigi , and so here's my take on the prompt. Would love feedback, I haven't written a flash fiction piece in ages! Also, get hyped for the Women Wanted Zine, it's gonna be awesome!

Tashigi glared down at the pirates jumping onto her ship, swords waving, pistols drawn. The hail of gunfire, the booming of cannons, the flag for the G-5 rippling in the wind. She readied Shigure, the feeling of the hilt under her hand reassuring.

_Purple gas bearing down on them, her soldiers forcing her through the doors-_

Tashigi clenched her teeth, pulling Shigure from its sheath. This time, she’d protect them. It wouldn’t be like Punk Hazard. The world bobbed up and down with the waves of the New World. She was stronger now, she belonged here now, didn’t she? 

_Watching the Surgeon of Death toss her men around like rags-_

Not this time. This time she wouldn’t be cut down, having to be saved. This time she would decide her fate. She could see the spittle flying from her enemies’ mouths as they bore down on her with a roar. She readied her stance, Shigure glinting in the sun.

_Almost every inch of him covered in bandages, the dark circles under his eyes, as she watched the rise and fall of her commander’s chest-_

Never again. She was here this time. She would protect him. Like he protected her! With a roar, she whipped Shigure forward to meet the pirates with a clash, the sheer force of it blowing them backward. The power from her sword making a wave of its own through their ranks. 

This time. This time was hers. To prove she could do it. To prove to her men, to her commander, to herself that this time, here and now, She was the protector.


End file.
